I Won't Cry Wolf
by KyoshiKaze
Summary: Kira Sohma came back to the Sohma house after many months gone. Meeting Tohru and reuniting with her best friends. But that's not all she's reunited with. [HiatusRewriting]
1. Sweet Lullaby

**A/N: Yes, I wrote another Fruits Basket story . . This time Akito since I got inspired to write it, people loved it so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own Kira Sohma and the mysterious Yutaro.**

_"Tell me... When the snow melts, What does it become?" Hatori asked a 16-year-old girl. "... Spring" Kira answered quietly, letting a snowflake fall on her hand to melt away. Her voice was so soft; Hatori had to lean forward slightly to hear. His emotionless eyes fell across the pale girl. Long raven black hair, tied in a very loose ponytail, bangs that went inches past her shoulder. Turning her head towards the doctor, showing a thick silver streak over her right eye. Eyes the same color as the cat's, but behind the thick silver lock was a more pale colored eye_.

"You damn rat!" Kyo's voice rang in the air, mad at who knows what. "Shut up you stupid cat, you're attracting too much attention" Yuki said calmly, walking along the sidewalk. Tohru just sweatdropped, watching the two do the daily routine. Tohru shifted her hand to get a better grip on the grocery bag she was carrying. Yuki stopped fighting Kyo much to the cat's dislike. "Let me carry that Miss. Honda" he said softly, gently grabbing the bag from her and holding on to her hand. "Sohma-kun" she said, blushing while trying to reason with Yuki that she could carry it. Yuki just smiled and quieted her by putting his finger gently on her lips, causing Tohru to blush more, while Kyo started to fume.

"Don't touch her you damn rat!" Kyo yelled, lifting his fist up in the air. Yuki glared at Kyo before opening the shoji door to Shigure's place. "Kyon-Kyon" Shigure called out; sipping his tea as the small group walked into the room. "Shut up!" Kyo yelled, punching Shigure on the top of his head. "Kyo's hurting me" Shigure whined, anime tears leaking down his face, then went serious. Kyo looked at Shigure confusedly and angrily.

"Kira" Shigure said seriously, causing Yuki to turn in shock. Kyo growled slightly before sitting down cross-legged. "I was wondering when she was going to come back" Kyo grumbled, looking off to the side with his eyes closed. Tohru looked confused, which Yuki had seen. "Kira. She's another member of the family," Yuki said, watching the shine show in Tohru's eyes. "What animal is she?" Tohru asked, excited. "Not a very happy one" Shigure asked. Taking another sip of his tea, closing his eyes in thought. Kyo grunted before walking out of the room. Tohru looked confused. "Don't mind him Miss. Honda, Kira gave a shine to the family" Yuki said, giving a sad smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Tohru said happily, smiling really sweetly. "Yes, Kira-kun made the best desserts" Shigure said dreamily, going off in his own little daze.

"She's worth more then that!" Kyo yelled, coming down the stairs with a really angered, disheveled expression. "For once the cat is right," Yuki said, he too drinking some tea. "What did you say!" Kyo yelled, ears popping out. "What did I not say?" Yuki asked, making Kyo stop for a second.

Before Kyo could continue on with his ranting, Shigure had to put his words in. "Kira is coming today," Shigure said seriously. "... I must call Ayame" Shigure said, changing his moods and skipped over to the phone happily. Yuki sighed, still asking himself questions about his cousin's behavior. Kyo was quiet for once, staring down at the floor. It looked like he drowned everyone out when he was really listening to Shigure's conversation with the snake.

"Hello Ayame... No I'm not cheating on you, how could you think that?... Oh, our darling Kira is coming over today... She'll be over right after the kids come back from school... Love you too, don't be cheating on me now!" Shigure said, overly happy as he hung up the phone. Shigure sighed, running a hand through his hair, smiling in content. "You kids better get to school, maybe it'll make Kira come by faster," Shigure said happily, getting up and fixing his kimono, smoothing it out. The three widened their eyes as Tohru went off in a small panic. Shigure was grinning slyly before walking off quietly to his office, listening to the three, hustle around getting ready.

"It has been awhile, Kira" Shigure said, smiling as he sat down in his office chair. "Almost too long," he said, running his fingers across the small-framed photo sitting on his desk.

Shigure leaned back, "I need another photo," he said, looking at the boy holding onto you. "You too Yutaro" he said, looking up at the ceiling with a sparkle in his eyes. "It's about time you both can see each other again," Shigure said, getting up to leave. Stopping, he turned to the picture, smiled and left.

_**I walk around in the same haze**_

_**Still caught in the same days**_

_**Fired by words unheard**_

_**To visit that sweet sorrow**_

_**Leave it for tomorrow**_

_**Wings of red**_

_**When all is gone **_

_**It won't be long**_

_**I just won't listen (That sweet lullaby)**_

_**Drown those words (Cause I won't listen)**_

**A/N: Yeah, I threw in the little poem thing at the end . . **


	2. Kaibutsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**A/N: Since people liked my Akito story, I figured I should post the second chapter... It was already written so why not nn I just wanted to see if I should continue posting it here.**

"Think you'll be alright?" Hatori asked. "I'll be fine" Kira replied, opening the door, dressed in black. "I'm just visiting them then I'll go to Shigure's to rest up like you ordered" Kira said, looking at the building ahead of her. "Well, you are visiting them at school. Shouldn't you wait?" Hatori asked, he too looking at the school with his emotionless eyes. "And don't forget-" Hatori got cut off, "Yeah, I know. Rest up, keep warm. I know it all already" Kira said, cutting into Hatori's sentence and gave him a stern look.

Hatori's lip twitched a bit in amusement before Kira closed the door. Looking back up at the school, Hatori started up the car and drove away. Kira sighed before taking her first steps into school property. "Bigger then I expected," she said to herself, opening the front doors. Walking down the halls, she didn't look anywhere but straight ahead of her.

The bell rang; signaling it was lunchtime. Kira was standing near the entrance, letting the wind blow through her winter jacket. Hatori, saying she could catch her death, ordered it. Breathing in, she could feel as her lungs start to clench, scents of dying plant that carried off in the air, causing her to give off a little sneeze, followed by a cough. After that. In the corner of her eye. Yuki, Kyo, followed by a girl Kira does not know of, walked out. Standing up straight, giving them a blank stare. Yuki was smiling; Kyo was looking away, like he wasn't paying attention to what the girl was saying. Looking closer, Kyo had that happy glint in his eye. _"Surprising, I haven't seen Yuki smile so genuine before"_ she thought. Yuki turned his head after giving off a small chuckle then looked straight at the girl dressed in black.

"Kira" he whispered, eyes going wide with shock. Kyo and Tohru were confused, looking in the same direction as Yuki. Kyo too went in shock, jaw dropping open slightly. "What the hell are you doing here? You should be resting" Kyo yelled, then added the last part softly.

"Same thing Ha'ri said" Kira said, giving off a small smile. Tohru smiled sweetly. "I'm Honda, Tohru. Are you apart of the zodiac?" she asked cheerfully, waiting patiently for an answer with that smile of hers.

Staring in awe at her, Kira smiled. "You can say that. I shall explain better when I feel well" Kira replied, just as the wind started to blow. Looking up at the sky, watching as the birds go by. "I haven't been outside in such a long time," she said, staring at the birds and clouds longing to be free. Yuki regained his composure moments before, gave her a sad smile. "You should listen to Hatori Ki-chan" Yuki said, giving her that brotherly disappointed look. Chuckling, "I will, I just haven't seen any of you for a long time, so I just had to use the chance to get outside" Kira explained, coughing a bit in the process. Yuki and Kyo both looked alert, looking concern.

"I'm fine, it's just I inhaled too much oxygen" Kira lied, knowing full well it was the cold, as goosebumps crawling upon her skin. "Let's talk after school. When you're feeling better," Yuki said, looking concerned. Knowing full well that she should rest, and not to argue against Yuki when she should get the warmth from her bed.

"I guess I should agree" Kira said, giving off a few more coughs. Tohru was more alert then Kyo and Yuki. Rushing forth, she put her hand against Kira's forehead, causing Kira's eyes to widen in shock. "You're getting a fever" Tohru said, concerned then started to guide her towards the school. "I'm fine, really" Kira said, still in awe. Tohru was too busy trying to get her inside that she didn't hear what Kira just said.

In that situation, all Kira could do was just smile. Tohru hardly even knew her and already started to care for her.

_"No wonder Hatori always talked about her. Sweet, considerate, full of knowledge when needed especially words that can brighten someone's day"_ she thought, looking in front of her.

_"There's this girl... she might be able to break the curse" Hatori said, looking down at the cup of tea he was holding. This caught Kira's attention. "Oh," she said, looking into Hatori's eyes with interest. "Yes, she's just like **her**" he said, looking to the side with a small smile. Knowing whom he was talking about, she looked out the window where autumn has just begun, leaves and grass turning a yellow to golden. "... Just like **her**" he said again, smile growing, finally able to curve his cheeks in happiness. Sighing, Hatori turned to the girl in front of him. "It's getting colder outside, time to close the window" he said as he stood up, taking in the surroundings out the shoji doors, then closed it just as the wind started to blow the few golden leaves on the ground with more to come._

"Kira," Yuki's voice asked, blinking at her dazed look. Eyes turning to his, he looked shocked since she didn't move for quite some time. Zoning back in, she glanced at Yuki. Not saying anything, she started to walk to the school again. "Are you sure you should be out of the house?" Yuki asked yet again worried for his cousin's health. "I'm fine," Kira replied calmly, looking around when they entered through the doors. The place was big, students walking around, boys with their girlfriend, groups talking, and all those sort of things people do.

"_How lively, just hope Akito doesn't make me go to high school_" she thought, ignoring the boys who watched as the little group walk by. Well, she did sort of stood out more since she wasn't wearing a uniform. Tohru grabbed onto Kira's hand, leading her through the halls and around people.

The crowds were a bit overwhelming at certain parts in the halls, having to go around or wait for someone to walk by so she could get through.

"Lovely" she said unenthusiastic, not looking at anyone. Yuki gave her a sad smile, knowing she's almost at her limits. "Break's almost over, Kira-chan" Yuki said, glancing at his cousin. "Hai" she answered, stopping at a clearing and took a last look around the place. Tohru looked sad then went back to happy causing Kira to look at her weirdly. "Will you be attending here?" she asked, hope ringing in her voice. Thinking about it, Kira shrugged. "It's up to Akito, I still have yet to see him" she answered, shrugging slightly. Tohru took the chance to look straight at Kira, since she wasn't able to after bringing Kira in from the cold. Tohru's eyes glittered in awe, _"Kira-chan is beautiful"_ she thought. Kira's red eyes glittered, hair shining under the artificial lighting. Tohru then looked at the white lock of hair, covering a part of eye.

"Your eyes look like Kyo-kun's" Tohru said, not realizing it. Snapping back in to reality, she was shocked at herself. "Ahh, I'm sorry Kira-chan, I didn't realize I said it out loud. Gomen nasai" she said, bowing her head while apologizing. Standing in shock, Kira smiled. "It's ok Miss Honda, I like your eyes as well" she said, red eyes looking into Tohru's, dancing with laughter.

Tohru blushed and bowed her head. "Iei, Kira-chan is more beautiful," she said, surprising everyone. This girl is certainly something remarkable. Yuki and Kyo still looked at Tohru in shock. Laughter danced in the air, Yuki and Kyo snapped their eyes over to Kira. It has been awhile since they heard her laugh. Kira's stomach started to hurt, clenching and unclenching everytime she tried to take in a breath.

"I'm sorry Miss. Honda. I'm sorry for laughing, I haven't in awhile so that kind of surprised me," she said, glancing over at the boys. "And apparently it surpassed those two as well," she said, smiling with a never dying twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Yuki broke out of it and smiled, Kyo just looked purely annoyed. "Damn you, you're just standing there laughing when you should be gone" Kyo said, walking away in a huff. Blinking at his back, she turned towards Yuki in question. Yuki smiled, "I think that's his way of saying 'Go back to bed Kira' " he answered the question Kira was thinking about. "I guess it is time for me to go back," Kira said, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "I'll escort you back to the main entrance" Yuki said kindly, taking her hand and leading her. Tohru blinked then followed behind, looking to be in thought. Looking behind, Kira studied the girl.

_"She is really polite, I have a feeling something else has been going on when I was gone"_ she thought, glancing at Yuki. "Is something the matter, Honda-san?" Yuki asked, noticing Tohru stopped. "Eh, oh. No, I'm fine, no reason to worry about me Sohma-kun" Tohru said, waving her hands around in distress.

Yuki smiled at her, first time Kira has seen him smile this much. All most making her remember the past.

_It's been raining, Kyo was curled up in bed, Yuki was outside, standing beside her. "I've decided something," she said, breaking the silence. Yuki looked at her, confused. "That I'm not going to live my life like this. It's time for a change... in everything," she said, confusing Yuki even more. Yuki stayed silent, pondering on the words she chose to explain herself. After that, they both went in not saying a word to each other. They both were best friends; Yuki and Kyo were her best friends. The next day, she was ordered to leave. She wasn't expecting to be leaving so soon. Akito had his anger problems, this effect on his pet and the monster. She left, seeing Yuki cry. That was the day... she regretted in wanting to make a change._

Out of her little memory, she was in front of the door way out. Looking at Yuki, who just smiled down at her. Yuki then started to pull her towards the doors and outside. There in front, shocked them. The black car with Hatori in driver seat and... Akito in the passenger's seat. Akito looked slightly amused yet had that angry glint in his eyes. So many years she was gone, Akito's anger took hold of him countless times. Now that she was back, she had a feeling being at the main house won't be so... pleasant.

Akito stepped out of the car very slowly, all the while looking at her. Kira held on to the stare, not daring to look away. Closing the door, he took pride in his steps as he walked closer to her and Yuki. Yuki was frozen, eyes wide with fear. All the memories came back to him, shooting images into his head. Tohru stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. Akito walked closer, now a couple feet away from where they stood. First Akito looked at Yuki, then stepped a foot closer causing Yuki's chest to tighten. Akito dug around in his pocket, mischievous glint in his eyes. Kira looked down to see something shine in his hand. It was a key; Yuki too saw it and started to shake. "Yuki" Akito cooed evilly, moving his hand slowly upwards. Yuki just stared at it, wanting to take a step back and run away, but his feet won't allow him. Every inch of his body was shaking in fear and the adrenaline he wanted to use up to run, run far away.

Yuki glanced towards Kira, begging her with his eyes to help him. "Akito" she said calmly, causing Akito to glare venomously at her. "Kaibutsu" he sneered, looking at her in disgust. Kira glared at him, indifferent to what he says to hurt her. Akito too glared, anger flaring up in his eyes. "What are you doing back here?" he yelled, stepping forward and slapped her. The burning hand mark left a discomforting tingle, causing her head to turn to the side.

Tohru gasped, Yuki's eyes widened. "I ordered you to stay away from them," he yelled again, slapping her again. "Baka" she muttered, glaring right into Akito's eyes. Eyes flaring, he went to slap her again but got pushed to the side. Akito looked surprised as he almost tumbled to the ground, hands that pushed him belonged to that of Tohru. Tohru realized what she did and stared at Akito in slight regret but didn't bother to apologize. Deep down she knew what she did was wrong, but the way Akito hurts one of his descendants was wrong also. "I'm sorry Akito-sama, but I won't allow you to hurt Kira-chan" Tohru said, mustering up the courage to finally speak her mind. Yuki stared at Tohru, worried for her sake.

Akito regained his composure, but to their surprise, he was amused. "Come along Kira, Hatori will drive us down to the main house" Akito sneered, smirking at her as he proceeded back to the car. Hatori's eyes stared emotionless ahead of him, not saying anything to Akito about the event that has just occurred. The bell rung, signaling that students were to return back to class. Yuki shook out of his trance, then snapped his head towards Kira. His eyes showed concern, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were staring straight ahead of her and into Akito's eyes who has gladly accepted the little game she was playing at. Yuki knew not to interfere. Taking Tohru's hand, he started to pull her away. Tohru tried so hard to protest but didn't succeed but could only watch as they both drifted away from Kira. Tohru was worried; already she has taking a liking to the girl.

Kira sighed then turned her gaze over to Hatori who seemed to be ordering her to get in the car, but no words came out. Not taking a glance back, she walked towards the car with Akito's eyes drilling into her face.

Getting in the backseat, she ignored everything around her and awaited one of Akito's i intimidating /i talks where he starts off in uncomfortable silence, then starts to talk in a venom type, "sweet" voice. Trying so hard to resist, but never was able to. She had to sit there and take it everytime.

Lying in his bed, Akito's pale hand raised in the air, motioning her to come closer. Obeying, Kira walked closer. There was a visible hand mark on Kira's face, showing that their "talk" was over. "Kira, Kira, Kira," he cooed, smirking at the young girl in front of him. "Ever since Miss. Honda entered Shigure's home, I've had no one to talk to anymore," he said, eyes filling with hate and disgust as Tohru's name rolled out of his mouth. The corner of Kira's mouth twitched very slightly, but she resisted the frown that was about to occur. "What about Hatori?" she asked, voice void of emotion once in the presence of Akito. "Don't be a fool, Hatori merely takes care of me, you should know that" he snapped; now up and walking about, continuing his rant. All the while, Kira sat there on her knees, keeping her attention on Akito by watching him walk. **(A/N: You know, traditional japanese style O.o;)**

Akito suddenly stopped and looked right at Kira as if having an idea. "There's another reason I missed having you around" Akito said, walking towards Kira. Bending down, his bangs covering his eyes as his pale-cold hand brushed against the side of her face. "What do you have so far?" Akito asked, still brushing his hand against the side of her face. Ignoring the touch to her cheek, she looked to be in thought. "I've gotten better," she said, knowing what he wants.

Akito smirked, then stood right back up and walked over to his bed. "Then do it" he ordered, sitting down on the warm blankets, door open letting the breeze through. A chill was running up along her back, causing it to tense. Ignoring it, she sat down on a black glossy bench. Her hands were over ivory keys that shined no matter how poor the light was. The black piano was old, yet it still continued to shine. Slowly, she started off the keys to a song she written recently.

**(A/N: I written this, don't steal! I love this song and would be very hurt if someone else used it and got credit for it)**

**Scarlet**

**It's creeping, following,**

**Under darkness of the dawn.**

**People down there are so shallow,**

**Can't breath.**

**Empty playground, war is here,**

**So hollow, inside.**

**I, can't see the light now,**

**It won't shine.**

**Suffocating, lungs that stop,**

**Soundless whine.**

**Scarlet, don't scream,**

**It's saddening,**

**To me**

**(To know the truth, this side of you)**

**It's so dark now,**

**Scarlet's screaming,**

**Pools of blood are dripping.**

**Silence of the fallen shadow,**

**Now it's just that silver screening,**

**Silver screening,**

**Scarlet's screaming, she is screaming.**

**Hurts to me,**

**Now I see,**

**Pulsing with newborn energy.**

**Heart is pumping,**

**Lungs are breathing,**

**You can stop your screaming.**

**Stop your screaming,**

**It is hurting**

**This was only a one-side death,**

**One-side death...**

**Scarlet**

Finishing up the song, Akito looked to be relaxed. Angry marks engraved in his pale face over the years, has ceased for the moment. Now his face looked soft, sparking something within Kira. This man had suffered through a sickness for how long, should she feel sorry? Then again, for the pain he has endured for so long, has caused other people to pain as well. And still, he continues to live bringing pain to others for his pain. The door was still opening as Kira compared the room to a freezer, wondering which one was colder. As it grew colder, Kira couldn't hold back the cough. Akito glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and scoffed, thinking the girl was too weak to handle pain.

Walking out in the cold, she walked back to Shigure's since she didn't want to bother Hatori who was currently working on patients. The cold crisp air she breathed in seemed too thick for her lungs for she started to cough numerous times. All she wore was her black long sleeved shirt and black, slightly baggy jeans. Not what the doctor ordered, meaning Hatori.

**A/N: When I posted this up on Quizilla, people loved it . . I inspired one of my fans to write poetry and such, I should sample it on my homepage nn. I was thinking of making a Final Fantasy X-2 story, think I should post it up here? Er Review I guess.**


End file.
